User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Hilary's Kanga-tastic Adventure
Plot When Hilary takes Blaze, AJ and Gabby on an adventure in Australia, they visit Cousin Sheila's old home and Kipper's old home and along the way, they even reunite with their friend Little Bunny too. But when evil poachers threatened their vacation. It's up to the kids to save the day. Trivia Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Ramone Hamilton as AJ #Molly Jackson as Gabby #Jenna Dewan Tatum as Little Bunny #Jill Talley as Hilary's Mom #Brian Stepanek as Hilary's Dad #Erin Matthews as Sheila #Sam Vincent as Poacher #1 #Scott McNeil as Poacher #2 #Michael Daingerfield as Poacher #3 #Brian Cummings as Campbell Rubin #Tara Strong as Kylie #Jay Gragnani as Joey #Issac Ryan Brown as Cocks Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary packing for an adventure.) *Hilary: "There. Perfect!" *Kipper: (Sighs)"It's been ages since I met you in Australia, Hilary." *Hilary: "Yeah! It's been a while since we met cousin Sheila." *Hilary's Mom: "Hilary! Are you ready!" *Hilary's Dad: "It's time to go!" *Hilary: "Coming. Let's go guys!" (They raced off. After a long flight, they soon made it to Australia and now they're at the vacation cottage in the outback.) *Hilary: "Here we are, Kipper. Australia!" *Kipper: "Kanga-Yay! I can't wait to see Sheila again." *Hilary: "Blaze! AJ! Gabby! You guys excited to see Sheila." (Right on cue, Blaze, AJ and Gabby came to life.) *All: "Whoa!" *Gabby: "Did someone say Sheila." *Hilary: "Blaze! AJ! Gabby!" *Blaze: "Hi Hilary." *AJ: "Good day, Hilary." *Gabby: "Where are we?" *Hilary: "This is Kipper's old place that she used to call Australia." *Kipper: (Giggles)"C'mon mates! I can't wait to explore." *Hilary: "Okay! Okay! Mom, Dad! I'm gone to have fun with Kipper." *Hilary's Mom: "Okay! Have fun!" *Hilary's Dad: "Just be careful." *Hilary: "I will." (They raced outside.) *Hilary: "Hmm. Hey Kipper. Where is your old home." *Kipper: "I think it's right over here." (Kipper removes some bushes and it reveals Kipper's kangaroo herd already hopping away.) *Kipper: (Sighs)"It's been so long since I saw my family. I wonder where they are." *Hilary: "They just has to be here." *Blaze: "So Kipper. You were telling us that Hilary first met you when you were little." *Kipper: "Yeah!" *AJ: "And before Hilary met us, you and Hilary had fun." *Kipper: "Yeah! Hey Hilary! Remember that we have to escape a sandstorm." *Hilary: "Yeah!" *Gabby: "Hey Guys! Listen! Do you hear that noise." (The kids listened harder.) *Hilary: "I think it's the kangaroo alarm. An animal must be in terrible danger." *AJ: "Hilary! Where are you going?" *Hilary: "To answer who is ringing the alarm! C'mon." (The Guys followed Hilary through the woods until they found out the source of the alarm sounding.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"Cousin Sheila!" *Sheila: "Hi mate! I desperately need your help!" *Hilary: "What's wrong, Sheila?" *Sheila: "A family of rabbits had been caught and one of them looks kind of familiar." *Hilary: (Gasps)"Sheila! I think you might've found our hoppiest friend, Little Bunny." *Kipper: "Yeah, Sheila! That was Little Bunny. Didn't you know, she was our hoppiest friend ever." *Hilary: "Yeah! Just a while ago, we helped Little Bunny when the glacier that she was on is breaking." *Sheila: "Huh. Well, in this case. We have to go and help her and the other rabbits." *Hilary: "It would be a great experience to see Little Bunny again." *Sheila: "Righto! Quick, Hilary. Hop on! C'mon mates! We gotta hop to it! Little Bunny needs our help again." (AJ and Gabby board Blaze and Sheila helps Hilary onto her back.) *Blaze: "Little Bunny! Here we come!" (Sheila sprang into the air with Blaze driving to follow. Then they make it to the spot where Little Bunny and the other rabbits got captured.) *Sheila: "See. They're right up there." *Hilary: "Hi Little Bunny." *Little Bunny: "Hi everyone! Guess what?" *Kipper: "You and the other rabbits got stuck and need help rescuing." *Little Bunny: "Yeah! A little help getting us down." (Hilary gets off Sheila.) *Hilary: "Not to worry, Little Bunny. I'll help get you down. Stand back everyone! I'll get her down." (She gets out a pair of pliers and begins to cut the rope until it breaks and the cage falls. AJ and Gabby manages to catch the cage.) *Little Bunny: "Great save, guys!" *AJ: "Thanks." *Gabby: "Now to set the other rabbits free." (AJ and Gabby open the cage and the rabbits began to hop all the way home.) *Little Bunny: (Sighs)"It's so great to be out of that awful cage. Thanks again for saving me and the others, mates." *Blaze: "You're welcome." *Kipper: "Am I ever glad you're safe." *Hilary: "Oh me too." *AJ: "So this is Australia. It's an amazing place in the Land Down Under, Which is another word for Australia." *Gabby: "And it's also the place where Hilary met Kipper." *Hilary: "That was really long before I met you guys. And it sure had brought back some good memories. Remember the time that we saved you from the melting glacier, Little Bunny." *Little Bunny: "Oh Yeah! I kinda remember that." *Sheila: "I don't. Because I haven't met you at the time." *Hilary: "Right!" (Just at that moment, a note blew in.) *AJ: "A note." *Hilary: "G'day, whoever you are, I have a surprise planned for someone, please come forth." *Gabby: "Maybe we should just go see." (They drive off with Little Bunny following behind.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"Hang on little mouse. I'll set you free." *AJ: "Hilary, wait!" (Just as Hilary frees the mouse, the leaves gave way.) *Hilary: "Whoa!" (She fell down a hole.) *AJ: "Hilary! You okay?" *Hilary: "I'm fine." (Suddenly, the alarm went off and the sound of footsteps was heard.) *Sheila: (Gasps)"Somebody's coming! Hide, mates, hide!" (The Guys ran for cover as three man came here.) *Hilary: "Hey! Let go of me!" *Poacher #1: "We got you now, little girl." *Poacher #2: "You're coming with us." *Poacher #3: "Let's Go, kid." (The moment they got Hilary in a cage, the kids peeked out.) *Hilary: "Guys! Help!" *Kipper: "Crikey! Hilary's been kidnaped." *Little Bunny: "What can we do to save her." *Gabby: "You Guys, go after Hilary while Sheila and I will go tell Hilary's Mom and Dad about her capture." *Sheila: "Here Gabby! Hop on! We've gotta hop to it! Hilary needs our help and fast!" (AJ boards Blaze and Sheila helps Gabby onto her back.) *Blaze: "We're coming, Hilary!" (Blaze drives off to save Hilary while Sheila hops to the direction of Hilary's vacation home.) *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "Yeah-heh!" *Kipper: "Alright!" *Little Bunny: "Hooray!" *Hilary: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hang on Hilary!" *AJ: "We need to go faster to catch up with her!" *Kipper: "Sounds like we need Blazing Speed." (Blaze's boosters deploy.) *Blaze: "To give me Blazing Speed, say Let's Blaze!" *All: "Let's Blaze!" (Blaze unleashes the speed and zooms after Hilary.) *All: (Cheering). (Meanwhile, Sheila and Gabby arrived at Hilary's vacation home.) *Sheila: "Here we are!" *Gabby: "I'll ring the doorbell." (Gabby gets off Sheila and rings the doorbell.) *Hilary's Mom: "Hi guys!" *Hilary's Dad: "What is it? Something wrong?" *Sheila: "Hilary has been kidnapped by evil poachers." *Gabby: "She fell for a trap and Poachers kidnapped her! Blaze and AJ are trying their best to save her!" *Hilary's Mom: "Oh my! Poachers are a threat to animals! They should know not to endanger them!" *Hilary's Dad: "Sheila! Gabby! We'll go and talk with the police and the rangers about the poachers and Hilary's kidnapping scenario, while you girls go help your friends." *Sheila: "C'mon Gabby! Hop on! Blaze and AJ need backup." (Gabby gets back onto Sheila and she sprang into action.) *Hilary's Mom: "Poor Hilary!" *Hilary’s Dad: "Blaze and AJ are doing their best, honey. I'm sure they'll save her." (Meanwhile, Blaze is still speeding after Hilary. The poachers are still driving.) *Poacher #1: "Our boss will be very proud of us." *Poacher #2: "Yeah! We'll be rich by the time we get home." *Poacher #3: "Got that right." *Hilary: "You can't keep me caged up in here forever. This is really not helpful enough." *Poahcers: (Laughing). (Hilary tries to lift the cage, but forgotten about the cage door.) *Hilary: "Blaze! AJ! Help!" *Blaze: "We'll save you, Hilary. Somehow!" *Sheila: "We're on it. We'll rescue her." *Gabby: "Hilary! You have to jump!" *Hilary: "I can't. The poachers had me locked in this cage. Hmm. There should be a key around here somewhere." *Kipper: "Hang on! I'll look for a set of keys for you, mate!" *Hilary: "Okay! But hurry!" (Kipper looks in her pouch and found the key.) *Kipper: "Alright! I've found the key." (Suddenly, the vehicle ran over a bump and knocks Kipper off.) *Kipper: (Screaming). *AJ: "Gotcha, Kipper!" *Kipper: (Sighs)"Thanks, mate!" *Hilary: "The key!" (Hilary manages to get the key.) *Hilary: "I got it!" (As soon as Hilary unlocks the cage door. The truck came to a stop.) *Hilary: "Whoa!" *Blaze: "The truck's stopping at their hideout." *AJ: "Quick, Hilary! You have to jump before the poachers realize what's going on!" *Hilary: "Okay!" (Hilary jumps off the truck.) *All: (Cheering). *Little Bunny: "She made it!" *Kipper: "Hilary!" *Hilary: "Aww Kipper!" *Gabby: "Quick! Hide!" (The guys raced off and hid behind a tree.) *Poacher #1: "What?!" *Poacher #2: "She's gone!" *Poacher #3: "Where'd she go?" *Poacher #2: "Oh man. The boss isn't gonna love us losing the girl." *Poacher #1: "Wherever she is, we'll find her." *Hilary: "Let's Go!" (The kids quickly raced off in the distance.) *AJ: "Guys! Look! It's some kind of sign." *Hilary: "Wanted! Campbell Rubin, world's meanest enemy(Gasps)Campbell Rubin. The poachers. Oh no. I think there's an army of guards. They work for Campbell Rubin. We have to stop him before he endangers the animals in Australia." (Meanwhile, Campbell Rubin was inside and then Joey and Kylie were inside carrying koala bears.) *Joey: "We've managed to capture these koalas, boss." *Kylie: "Every last one!" *Campbell Rubin: "Excellent! Maybe we'll do something after all. Now go guard the door, stop anyone who wants to save the animals." *Joey: "But..." *Campbell Rubin: “Go!" *Kylie: "As you wish, boss." (Meanwhile, the kids are busy hatching a plan.) *Little Bunny: "Okay! Here's the plan. One, we dismantle the security system, so we won't get caught." *Hilary: "Two, we sneak in and take the animals." *AJ: "Three, we'll try to set them free." *Gabby: "Four, we'll set up traps to catch the bad guys." *Kipper: "And five, success!" *Blaze: "One question, how do we get inside." *Hilary: "I'll disguise myself as a kangaroo!" (Hilary puts on her kangaroo pouch, she placed her kangaroo ears on her head and attached her kangaroo tail near her pouch.) *AJ: "Here's a walkie talkie so we'll see how it goes." *Hilary: "Alright! It's time to put Operation, Save the Animals, and Capture the Poachers and stop Campbell Rubin from endangering the animals and also think of a shorter name for this operation..." *All: "Into Action!" *Hilary: "Wish me luck." (Hilary hops in and then just at that moment, Joey and Kylie came in.) *Joey: "So. You're the one in charge of rescuing the animals, huh. How sad." *Kylie: "Look here, mate. If you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and head by where you came from." *Joey: "Those animals belong to us now and we got them all caged up." *Kylie: "Besides, even if you can try to rescue them, the poachers will hunt you down and try to ambush you." *Joey: "Do we make ourselves clear." *Kylie: "If Campbell finds out about this. Uh, you don't really wanna know. Just go on! Shoo! Get!" (Hilary hops higher.) *Hilary: "Uh Guys! Problem, two kids named Joey and Kylie are the poachers' and Campbell's assistants. What should I do." *Blaze: "Try to ignore them." *Hilary: "Okay!" (Hilary hops to the door.) *Hilary: "I think this is it." (Suddenly, she realizes something.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"This is a big kitchen. But it's kind of empty." (Meanwhile, Kylie and Joey are with Campbell Rubin.) *Campbell Rubin: "Listen carefully, you stupid kids! I'm gonna ask you again. Why haven't you two dispose the little kangaroo girl." *Joey: "Well, boss. We try to scare her off." *Kylie: "But somehow she's suddenly feeling confident." *Campbell Rubin: "Confident! Confident! Why have I been keeping you as kids all these years. Use some magic! Here's a spellbook. Whip up a creature and eradicate her." *Joey: "Uh. Incapacitate her." *Campbell Rubin: "I don't care what you two say, you useless brats! As long as you two can get rid of her." *Kylie: "As you wish, boss." *Joey: "Hmm. Let's see what we got here. Hmm." *Kylie: "This oughta do it." (The scene shows a picture of a Wolverine. One of the guards was taking a nap while the other guards got a kookaburra named Cocks.) *Cocks: "You can't keep me caged up in here forever." *All: (Laughing). *Cocks: "You there! Get me out of here! This is unacceptable!" *Joey: "You there, mister." *Kylie: "Come here!" (The guard who was sleeping woke up and raced over to Joey and Kylie. Joey lifted his wand and sends magic around the guard, turning him into a puppy.) *Cocks: "Oh my!" *Kylie: "Hmm. Cute, but not dangerous enough. Here. Let me try." (Kylie raised her wand and changed the puppy into a wolverine.) *Cocks: "What the, Huh." *Both: (Gasping). (The wolverine goes off to stop Hilary. Little Bunny watched the commotion.) *Little Bunny: "Oh no! A wolverine! I have to help Hilary." *Blaze: "Little Bunny, do you have to help her." *Little Bunny: "No scary and dangerous wolverine is gonna keep me from helping Hilary, am I right." (Little Bunny hops away to help Hilary. Meanwhile, Hilary was roaming through the empty hall until she saw Little Bunny.) *Hilary: "Little Bunny! What are you doing here?" *Little Bunny: "When I heard that Campbell Rubin was trying to ambush you, I got here as fast as I can. No worries though, this wolverine would be no match for the two of us. Just follow my lead, Okay." (Hilary and Little Bunny hide behind a box.) *Little Bunny: "Hey Wolverine. Hope you like a snowball fight. Now, Hilary!" *Hilary: "Incoming!" (Hilary hurls the snowballs at the wolverine, it ran around in circles, before falling down a cliff.) *Hilary: "Wow! I thought it was gonna be an epic battle between the good guys and the dangerous animals." *Little Bunny: "Yeah! But, luckily, as I said, that wolverine is no match for us, Hilary!" *Hilary: "Let's go! We have to save the animals. C'mon!" (Little Bunny followed her out of the room.) Category:Blog posts